Unknown Territory
by jollyjelly07
Summary: My first fan fic of JK! They have not met yet and are still in high school! Please read and review! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Territory 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters as they are all creations of the wonderful people that created the show once and again! (They would be even more wonderful if they would release the third season on DVD, but hey ho!)

Rating: Nothing big…yet! It's all very innocent at the moment.

Summary: Not that good as summarising things so I'll just say that Jessie and Katie have not met yet, however Grace is still Jessie's stepsister and she is also in the same English class as Katie. Oh and Jessie is currently dating Tad! (Don't shoot me)

AN: Please read and review, it would be great to know what you readers think of my story as it is my first fan fic…scary biting nails lol! Thoughts are in italics by the way.

Part 1: The Return 

It was another start to another week of school at Upton Sinclair. Everyone was returning from their Christmas holidays so naturally everyone was talking about what they were lucky enough to get this year. For most people it was the latest mobile phone or mp3 player. For Katie Singer, it was the latest Mini Cooper. Now most people would be jealous and the others…well, who am I kidding, everyone would be jealous! Katie donned a pair of black sunglasses, even though it was not exactly the right season for it, and entered the halls of the school she could only wish to leave. Life at Upton was slow enough for most people and even though Katie was not exactly the least popular student, she was still yet to find someone who saw her for who she was, who actually understood her. For an openly gay student, you could say it was surprising that she was so popular, nevertheless if anyone were to make a snide remark about her then it would pretty much be a case of social suicide for that person. Yes, undoubtedly Katie Singer was one of the most beautiful girls you would ever see, yet beneath the exterior of such beauty lies something more, something deep just waiting to surface and it was only a matter of time before that would happen.

--­-­-­-

Jessie Sammler appeared to be your average American girl who in the eyes of her family and friends seemed 'perfect'. However she did not feel this way and the trigger of these feelings was Tad. She had always liked him, he was very good to her and always looked after her, and her family liked him too. That's why she convinced herself that she felt something for him, but deep down inside she knew that she didn't. It was not just Tad who she didn't feel anything for, she had never really felt anything for any guy other than friendship but she just mistook it easily by thinking that she just hadn't found the right guy. Anyway, they had been dating for about 3 months now and of course he was trying to take things a bit further but she managed to convince him that she was not ready yet. She knew she shouldn't be stringing Tad along like that but she did it out of hope, that maybe someday she would feel something. Little did she know that the feeling would soon come, just for someone she would never expect.

--­-­-­-

"Jessie"

Grace shouted from the bottom of the stairs as once again they were running late for school.

" If you don't get your ass down here in 30 seconds I'll leave without you. We're already late"

"Well if you didn't take so long in the bathroom in the first place then we wouldn't be late, would we?"

Jessie came running down the stairs and was just about to run out the door.

"Oh whatever, now just hurry up and get in the car."

"Great comeback Grace! You're seriously slacking in that department."

Grace just simply shot Jessie an evil look before jumping in the car and heading off to school.

At the parking lot Jessie seemed more than happy to be able to have both her feet firmly on the ground. '_Anyone would be with the way she drives' _Jessie couldn't help but chuckle at her own joke. Grace, noticing this turned around.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, see you later Grace, don't wanna completely miss first period now do we?"

Once more Grace shot her infamous evil glare Jessie's way, which made her all to happy to be able to run off in the direction of her first class.

Quickly scurrying through the halls, in the hope of not being too late, Jessie noticed a lanky brown haired girl leaning against the lockers following her with her gaze. She smiled at her and went to continue moving on but not before noticing the charming smile that she just received in return. _'Wow that smile is beautiful…she's beautiful…wait am I allowed to think that? … I'm allowed to think that someone else is beautiful, right? … Well if they are then that's ok…Yeah! …She is beautiful though…STOPPIT! … Oh I really need to get to class.'_

Jessie hurried off down the corridor not knowing that Katie had just been thinking the same thing and knowing Katie Singer she would most definitely want to do something about it. At that moment the late bell rang pulling Katie away from her thoughts and signalled to her that she was already late for her English class. _'Great, just great! Nothing like being told off by Dimitri first day back!'_

Time dragged slowly for both the girls in their different classes however they both had a certain thought to keep them company, or should I say a certain smile.

AN: So what do you guys think? Please comment! I want to know if you like cause if you do I'll carry on! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: That Jealous Feeling 

At lunch Jessie made her way to the cafeteria where she was happily greeted by Tad.

"Hey babe," he said whilst kissing her on the lips, " saved you a seat and got your lunch for you!"

"Thanks"

Jessie sat down and started picking at her food. She wasn't particularly hungry today, in fact she wasn't really hungry any day, but she did not want to cause a scene. Tad put his arm around her and then continued to talk to his other mates who were currently sat opposite them. Jessie flinched at the contact but luckily it went unnoticed by Tad.

' I wish Tad wouldn't do this, I don't like the way his arm feels around me. I wish that beautiful girl was here. WAIT! What am I thinking?'

Jessie sighed, which unfortunately Tad did not miss.

"You OK babe?"

"What? Oh, yeah, just thinking about history last period" _'Good cover Jess, quick for you.'_

"Yeah? I don't have history anymore, but I feels for ya babe! C'mere"

And he kissed her, needless to say Jessie felt uncomfortable but she couldn't show it.

Katie Singer sat in a far corner of the cafeteria watching this whole scene unfold in front of her. There was only one thing she was feeling at the moment and that was jealousy… well that and utter resentment to this guy, who looked like he was going to need an oxygen tank seeing as he was yet to stop for air, so technically that would be two feelings, but hey, who's counting?

"Figures!" Katie had meant to think that but as she was so caught up in the moment, accidentally said it out loud.

"What figures?" asked a curious Sarah.

Sarah just happens to be a very protective, not really keen on taking 'no' for an answer, type of ex-girlfriend who just refuses to believe that Katie just wants to be friends. Thus leading to Katie's lack of detail about a certain blonde girl that she happens to of taken an interest in, and who also appears to have a boyfriend, so obviously Katie was not about to share the truth here.

"Oh… that… um… this mash potato is just as inedible as always!"

Sarah looked sceptical, however before she could protest Katie cut her off.

"Yeah, I knew I should have got the chips, at least you can count on them, you know, cause they buy them in and just fry 'em! Less likely to go wrong with chips than mash potato!"

Luckily Sarah bought the story and went back to eating her own lunch quite contentedly. Katie could only avert her attention back to the other side of the cafeteria where that brain-dead jock had finally removed himself from that slightly too long kiss, and I use the term 'slightly' very loosely! _'Why'd she have to be straight, I was sure that smile this morning had some sort of meaning behind it, oh that smile.'_

Katie went off into a daydream for a while only to be rudely pulled out of it by Sarah telling her that lunch was now over. She quickly looked over to where Jessie was sitting only to realise that she had already left…_ 'DAMMIT!' _She pulled herself up and said goodbye to Sarah who gave her a hug in return.

Meanwhile Jessie realised that she forgot her jacket so she quickly ran back to get it only to see Katie being hugged by Sarah. Feelings of jealously immediately ran throughout her body. '_Why am I feeling like this? She's a girl, a girl I haven't even spoken to, I don't even know her name…oh this is crazy!' _She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the cafeteria to her next lesson with her thoughts silently brewing over the scene she had just witnessed.

--­-­-­-

The day had finally come to an end and everyone was running through the halls to get home. In the parking lot Katie had just managed to avoid a meeting with Sarah and was currently walking towards her mini. Grace and Jessie exited Upton together and were also walking towards their car. Katie could hear her name being called and automatically knew who it was.

"Katie, wait up!"

"Sarah?"

"You walking home today?"

"No, I've got a new car remember?"

She waved her keys in front of Sarah to emphasize her point.

"Oh cool… Can I have a ride?" Sarah asked with frankly too much hope. If it had been anyone else it could have been cute, but Sarah…defiantly not… rather sickening in fact.

"No sorry. I've got to meet my mum over the over side of town." Katie lied.

She wasn't being mean, she just wanted a break because one day back at school and she was already getting annoyed with her.

"Oh OK, well I'll be off then."

Katie said goodbye and Sarah left visibly disappointed.

She continue walking towards her car completely unaware that Grace and Jessie were immediately behind her. Jessie was also unaware of this as she was searching for something in her bag. In fact she was so focused on searching that she wasn't watching where she was going and subsequently walked into something or rather someone, causing them to drop their keys on the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I really am." Jessie apologised whilst bending down to pick up the keys, not yet looking at her victim.

"Yeah, well…" Katie was just about to give this person a lecture but finally caught a glimpse of who her attacker was. _'No it can't be'_

"Oh… um, it's ok… really."

Jessie had now stood up and faced Katie and had the same thought in her mind. _'Shit… It can't be her!'_

Their short silence was interrupted by a confused Grace.

"Sorry to interrupt but we've gotta go!"

"Um…yeah…ok" Jessie couldn't really function properly right now, all she could do was stand their facing this girl, who had occupied her thoughts all day, with a goofy smile on her face.

"So… that would require you to get in the car!" Grace persisted.

Now starting to come around, Jessie realised what she was doing and started to turn a bright crimson to which Katie couldn't help but chuckle. _'She's so cute when she blushes!'_

"Right OK… well…sorry for the… you know." _'Sentences would be good Jess'_

"It's OK. I'm Katie by the way, Katie Singer." She finished by flashing her incredible charming smile which made Jessie completely melt.

'_Damn you Singer, you're not making this easy for me' _Jessie thought to herself as she tried to regain the ability to speak.

"Jessie… Jessie Sammler."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Same here… well I had better be off."

"OK then… I'll see you around?" _'Please say yes'_

"Yeah …sure." _'Oh my God! She wants to see me again!!'_

Jessie turned around with a smile plastered on her face and was just about to step in the car when she felt a hand on her arm. She gasped as a sensation flooded her body and she slowly turned around. Katie also felt this sensation. _'What was that, oh who cares, it felt incredible'_

"Um… Can I have my keys back?" Katie said clearly quite nervous.

"Oh, yeah sorry!" Jessie gave her the keys but she did not break eye contact. _'She looks so cute when she's nervous. I just want to hold her! WAIT! I did NOT just think that!'_

"Thanks!"

Katie gave her trademark smile once more, turned around and got in the car, only then to drive off. Jessie was still stood their in a trance, thinking of everything that just happened. It was only when Grace honked the horn that she was pulled to her senses.

"Aright, alright, I'm coming."

"About time… what's up with you and Katie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't act all innocent with me, if anybody else had bumped into her she would have probably gone off on one but with you… it's like she…"

"She what?" Jessie was intrigued.

"Oh nothing, don't worry!" Grace finished lamely, turning up the radio so Jessie couldn't continue the conversation. _'No it couldn't be! Katie can't like Jessie, that's just weird!'_

Jessie was quite confused, but she was just left to think of what Grace was going to say.

--­-­-­-

Meanwhile Katie was driving back to her house thinking of how familiar that name sounded. _'I'm sure I've heard that name before, Jessie Sammler, Jessie Sammler, who are you?' _She kept repeating the name over and over in her mind trying to figure out where she had heard it, if only she had paid attention to the girl that was with her, Grace, then she would have realised why the name sounded so familiar. However all she could really do was think how beautiful the owner of that such name was. _'How can I see her without it seeming too obvious…think Singer!' _

And that's all she did, think. Think of everything Jessie… the way she smiles, the way she walks and the way she sent that incredible feeling through her body with just one touch.

_Why is she having this effect on me, I've never felt like this before. I just wished she felt the same.'_

Little did she know that miss Sammler did feel the same, she just needed to realise it herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: The Future's Bright, The Future's … Confusing! 

It was the next day, English was just about to finish and Mr Dimitri allowed everybody to pack up early and talk whilst waiting for the next bell to ring. Katie was standing with Sarah and Grace but was not really paying them any attention, all she knew was that Grace was complaining about something… nothing new there then.

"Geez Grace, did you get out of the wrong side of the bed again this morning?" Sarah chuckled.

"Maybe you should move your bed so you have to get out the other side for a change!" Katie laughed and earned herself a high-five from Sarah but a very evil stare from Grace.

"Oh ha ha! My stupid stepsister was late again this morning, so forgive if I'm a little agitated."

And then it sunk in, Katie was starting to remember why the name 'Jessie Sammler' sounded so familiar. She spun around and looked directly at Grace.

"What?" Grace said, wondering why she was suddenly getting so much attention from Katie.

"What did you say your stepsister's name was again?"

"Jessica Sammler."

'_Oh my God Manning's stepsister is Jessie, No way!!'_

"Remember you met her yesterday." Grace continued.

"Yeah, I just didn't realise that's who she was… you know, you really make the impression that she's really horrible."

"That's because she is!" '_I knew she liked her!'_

"No she's not!" Katie was now confused as to why she was so quick to defend this girl she didn't really know.

"You don't even know her!" Grace retorted, not only was the conversation annoying but also the fact that Sarah was obviously still pining after Katie was also what was annoying her. _'Why can't she notice me for a change!'_

"Well she seemed really nice to me." Katie finished lamely, she couldn't really argue after all Grace was right, she didn't know her.

Grace gave Katie one last evil stare and then looked at Sarah, who was still completely focused on Katie. Fed up she grabbed her bag and stormed out as soon as the bell rang. Sarah just stood there with an evil look on her face, and Katie knew what was fuelling that look…Jealousy. She tried to avoid the inevitable conversation so started to talk before Sarah could.

"So Grace huh? She likes you, I think you should take her out. She's a laugh and she's good…trust me I would know!" Katie chuckled

"What?" Sarah's jealousy was now reaching new limits.

"Oh did I not tell you about us, sorry!" She was trying to act innocent but it came out more bitchy...hey Sarah just brings out that side of her.

"You…you and Grace?" Sarah was shocked to say the least.

"Well no…not really, it was when she was experimenting…you know… she wanted to confirm the fact that she was gay…and well…I think she did that!" Katie started to laugh but noticed the expression on Sarah's face so suppressed it for her own sake. "Oh come on Sarah, lighten up!"

"Lighten up, you tell me this and expect me to lighten up!"

"It's not like we're together." Katie had a good point and Sarah knew it. She would have continued arguing but then she remembered their previous conversation.

"So who's this Jessie then?"

'_Oh for…' _Katie was getting extremely agitated. "You know what… that's none of your business! When are you going to get the fact that you and me are in the past and NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!!"

"Katie wait…"

"No Sarah, I don't think we should be friends for the time being as it's obviously too hard for you. I'll see you around!" As Katie finished her sentence she turned around and exited the classroom. Sarah could only watch her leave and continue staring at the door of which Katie had just walked through.

--­-­-­-

Katie wasn't in the mood for school anymore so she decided to ditch and started walking down the halls towards the parking lot. She was still caught up in her previous arguments with Grace and Sarah, but was glad to finally know who Jessie was, even if it would be slightly awkward with the…um…'family' history. However based on the information that Grace had shared Jessie didn't sound like such a nice person, but she quickly dismissed Grace's words. _'No-one who has such an innocent smile and angelic face could ever be mean.'_

Katie was so caught up in her thoughts that when she rounded the corner she wasn't watching where she was going and crashed into someone causing them to both to fall to the ground with a thud. Katie, usually would have started on this person but didn't for two reasons, one, she was entirely sure who was to blame for the collision and two, she realised who the other girl was…Jessie.

"Sorry!" Katie apologised whilst getting up and offering her hand to Jessie. Jessie looked up and the look of pain she had was wiped off her face and a smile took its place.

"No…it's OK." Jessie replied noticing how this event was similar to yesterdays.

"We have to stop meeting like this!" Katie laughed.

"Yeah! One day we may actually get to meet properly and progress into a proper conversation, like over a cup of coffee or something," Jessie had meant to ramble but never dreamt of assaying something so forward and inviting. _'Shit Jessie…way to scare her away…quick say something to cover yourself' _ "You know either that or we'll end up in hospital at the rate we're going!" Katie couldn't help but laugh.

'_Did she just ask me out? No, of course she didn't, she's straight you dumbass!' _Katie mentally smacked herself for being so hopeful, whereas Jessie was actually hoping they could go for a coffee. The girls had been silent for a couple of minutes and realised that they should continue their conversation. Jessie thought about it for a few seconds and decided that casual coffee couldn't hurt. _'Right?'_

"So do you want to get a coffee?" _'Please say yes!'_

"Uh… No…I don't do coffee breaks during school days."

'Who was I kidding of course she didn't want to go for a coffee with me. I've collided with her two times in just as many days! Stupid Jessie!

"Oh, OK then." Jessie seemed visibly disappointed even though she tried to hide it. She went to continue walking down the hall but Katie wasn't finished.

"I could go for a hot chocolate though."

Jessie's head swung around with yet another smile plastered on her face.

"OK cool…come on!" Jessie walked quickly passed Katie in the direction of the exit.

'_Did she just seem excited to have a hot chocolate with me? Oh stop it singer!' _Katie shook her head and quickly ran to catch up with Jessie. Side by side they walked to Katie's car each with a goofy smile upon their face.

--­-­-­-

At the coffee shop Jessie ordered a milky coffee whilst Katie settled for her hot chocolate. They were sat in quiet booth out of the way of the other customers and were waiting for their drinks. Secretly Katie wanted this booth, as she saw it when she first came in, but she didn't want this meeting to seem too date like, but was quite happy when Jessie suggested that they sat there.

"So how come you don't do coffee breaks during school days?" Jessie wanted to know everything about this girl.

"Oh I just wanted to keep you in suspense!" Katie joked but she half meant it.

"Really?" Katie giggled at Jessie's expression.

"No…if I have caffeine it tends to put me on a high. I mean I'm fairly hyper anyway but when I've had caffeine I just go through the roof and Ms. Lovatelli doesn't like me bothering the other students during lessons, just like this one time when…I'm sorry I'm talking too much."

"No it's OK, I like it." _'She's cute when she rambles'_

'_She likes that I talk too much?' _"Seriously though, you should see me on coke!"

At this Jessie screwed her face up and seemed slightly disgusted.

"Oh no, not that kind of coke, Christ no! I meant cola…you know…Always coca cola!" Katie sang the little tune and Jessie let out a relieved sigh and smiled to which Katie just laughed.

The girls sat together in a comfortable silence just happy to be in each other's presence, until Jessie's phone rang. She looked at Katie apologetically before answering the call, it was a private number.

"Hello?"

"Jess, it's Tad. Sorry I'm on Steve's phone."

"Oh, hey Tad." Jessie seemed disappointed to be talking to him. In fact she was because he was ruining her date with Katie. _'Is it a date?'_

Katie perked her head when she heard Tad's name, _'That must be the boyfriend…Yay! Bet she'll go running off to meet him now then!'_ She thanked the waitress as she placed their drinks on the table and then got up to get some sugars. Jessie couldn't help but watch her absorbing every little movement Katie made, and was slightly disappointed that she was still sat across from her. She completely stopped paying attention to Tad when Katie returned and accidentally grazed her knee against hers whilst sitting down.

"Hello? Jessie, you still there?"

"Oh yeah…sorry what were you saying?" Jessie was now listening to Tad but was still watching Katie who had just emptied her second sachet of sugar into her cup and started to drink it.

"I said do you want to meet up with me now? I know you're free and I got let out of my lesson so…"

"Oh um… sorry I can't, I'm already with a friend so I'll just have to see you later, sorry."

Upon hearing this Katie's head shot up and she stopped drinking. She had some of the chocolate foam on the tip of her nose and along the top of her mouth forming a foamy moustache. She looked incredibly cute but very surprised. Jessie couldn't help but laugh and Katie wiped it away immediately.

"Oh, OK then, I'll see you later…I love you."

"Yeah, OK bye." And she hung up. It seemed harsh but she was getting more and more annoyed which her relationship and more and more sure of her feelings towards Katie, who by the way still had foam on r nose.

"You missed a bit." Jessie giggled.

"Where?" Katie said whilst wiping around her mouth.

"Right…" Jessie stretched her arm out and wiped the foam off Katie nose slowly. Shivers went down both their spines and Katie had to shut her eyes from the unexpected contact. It was such an amazing feeling for both of them. "…there." Jessie finished and continued looking at Katie who still had her eyes shut. It was at that point that Katie's eyes shot open, much to Jessie's surprise and caused them both to blush.

"Uh…thank you." Katie was now rather speechless compared to their first half of their conversation.

"Well… it was the least I could do, I mean, it shut you up didn't it?" Jessie was starting to regain her confidence.

"Why Miss Sammler, I thought you liked the fact that I talked too much!"

The flirting banter continued between them started and continued throughout the rest of their little meeting until it was time to get back to their next lesson.

"Well this was fun." Katie began.

"Yeah we should definitely do it again sometime."

"I'd like that…um…do you think I could…um," _'Just say it for crying out loud!'_ "have your number? So we can arrange another…um…get together."

"Yeah sure." The girls exchanged numbers, paid and then left the coffee house. It was still cold outside as it was January, so Jessie decided to take a very brave step, she grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her in the direction of the car that was parked in the next block.

"Come on…It's freezing!"

Katie was left speechless at the contact but allowed herself to be pulled along by the younger girl until they walked side by side. They finally let go upon reaching the car and Jessie got in the car feeling warm and fuzzy. Katie drove back to school and dropped Jessie off but decided to stick to her earlier plan and went home, however not before saying goodbye and promising that she would call Jessie later. Once Katie was out of sight Jessie pulled her phone out of her trouser pocket her dialled Tad's number whilst walking to her next lesson.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tad…Listen um… we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: Make That a Return Ticket to Cloud Cuckoo Land! **

"Hello?"

"Hey Tad… Listen um… we need to talk." …

… "Sure…What's up?" The worry was evident in his voice.

"Well…um, you see I think that… maybe we should…"

'_What am I doing, I can't do this, not for a girl, especially not for a girl. What was I expecting? Did I really think I could have a chance with her? Who says she even likes me? Who says she even likes girls? Oh I'm in way too over my head. This is too much and especially too fast.' _Jessie had been quiet for a little too long.

"Jess? Hello? Jessie? JESSIE?"

"Yeah, um, yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I um, I was wondering if you could, uh maybe pick me up tomorrow for school?" Jessie just managed to pull a sentence together in her current state.

"Yeah…sure." Tad was now quite confused and wondered why it took her so long to ask such a simple question.

"Was there anything else?"

"Oh no, that's it, so I uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay," Tad decided to let it drop, "I love you!"

"Yeah…love you too." She disconnected the call and walked the rest of the way to her class in silence.

--­-­-­-

Jessie was sat on her bed, in her room up in the attic at the Manning's house, thinking of Katie. '_This is stupid, I can't feel this way about a girl, I won't feel this way about a girl. I'm so stupid how could I let myself get so close to her. Why am I still thinking of her!' _She tried to focus her attention on something else but she heard Zoe calling her name from the bottom of the stairs.

"Jessie…phone for you!"

"Who is it?" She was expecting it to be Tad, it was around his usual calling time after all.

"I don't know some girl! Are you gonna get it or what?"

'_Oh no! I forgot!'_

Jessie took the phone off Zoe and ran back up the stairs and sat back on her bed, meanwhile Zoe walked off down the hall mumbling to herself.

"Why thank you Zoe, it's my pleasure Jessie, geez no manners!"

Back in Jessie room she finally spoke down the receiver to a happily awaiting Katie.

"Um…hello?"

"Hey, it's Katie. You alright?"

"Oh hey, yeah I'm fine, uh you?"

"Yeah I'm great. I just thought I'd phone you, you know cause I said I would and well, I like to keep my promises so…"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all." She added a yawn for emphasis.

"Oh, okay. Well maybe I better let you get some sleep the, rest up for tomorrow, which reminds me, do you have any frees?"

"Oh…um…no I'm completely booked tomorrow, sorry." She lied but she really couldn't face another meeting at the moment.

"No worries, well goodnight Jess, sweet dreams."

"Uh, yeah, night Katie." Once they hung up Jessie slumped back into her bed thinking how obvious she must have seemed and how disastrous the conversation was. However Katie was thinking the opposite, in fact she was glad to find it so easy to talk to Jessie on the phone and also that things seemed to be looking up. She didn't realise how wrong she could be.

--­-­-­-

At break the next day Katie was walking towards her locker talking to Grace about Sarah.

"You should ask her out, you know!" Katie suggested.

"I can't do that, what if she says no?"

"She shouldn't, I mean she'd be crazy too."

"Really? You think? Grace brightened up upon hearing the compliment."

"Yeah, well, I suppose you're alright!" She laughed.

"Why are you incapable of being serious for more than five minutes?"

"Hey, I resent that! Give me ten minutes at least."

"What's gotten into you?" Grace was curious. Katie had been acting differently all morning and yesterday for that matter.

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting different…like there's this big party in your head that has just exploded all of its happiness over you. You can't stop smiling."

"I'm allowed to be happy aren't I?"

"Oh I'm not complaining! It's just…weird!"

"What like you?" Katie couldn't help herself, it was such an easy set-up. She started to laugh which caused Grace to slap her on the arm, but not before laughing herself. Just the Katie looked up and saw Jessie shoving books into her locker at the end of the corridor, she would have shouted her name but she didn't want to embarrass the younger girl. Grace noticed that Katie had gone quiet so looked up to see what was happening. She followed her gaze.

'_So she does have a thing for Jessie!'_

Katie's smile grew, you would not have thought it was possible but it did all the same.

Jessie had just finished putting her last book in the locker and shut the door. She turned to start walking down the hall but noticed Katie and Grace staring at her from a distance. She quickly darted around the corner behind her and ran down the hall as fast as she could.

'_I can't see her, I won't see her!' _She thought.

Meanwhile the goofy smile that was plastered on Katie face had now been replaced with a very unhappy frown.

'_Did she just run away from me? No! She couldn't have, could she?'_

"What did you do?" Grace questioned.

"Huh?" Katie was confused. She had even temporarily forgotten that Grace was even there.

"To Jessie. You were in cloud cuckoo land just a second ago and the other day after you two "bumped" into each other, she was on cloud nine. Now that smile has completely disappeared and she's avoiding you. What…did…you…do?" Grace dragged out the last part for emphasis.

"I…don't know." She seriously didn't know.

"Oh come on!"

"No, seriously, I don't know what I could have possibly done wrong. We went for a hot chocolate yesterday, well she had a milky coffee, and we talked and then I phoned her last night like I promised I would but other than that, nothing else happened." Katie was really trying to figure out where she went wrong.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Grace felt sorry for the girl.

"No, don't do that. I want to sort things out myself."

"Oh, okay, just don't be mean! Um…just out of curiosity," '_Or for confirmation.' _"Do you like her?"

Katie was silent for a few seconds before saying, "I'll see you later Grace." She left almost apologetically leaving Grace standing in the hallway.

'_I thought so!'_ Grace turned around and walked off in the direction of the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Déjà vu, Déjà vu 

Katie had been moping around school all day. After pretty much all of her little followers witnessed her third argument with some innocent person who decided to be nice and greet her with, "Hey Katie! You Alright?" everyone avoided any conversation with her for fear of social abandonment. All she could think of was Jessie, the way she looks, the way she smiles, and then the way she pulled a complete 180 and ran away. She hadn't said a thing all day apart from her arguments and the odd answer to her name in the register, but even then it was barely a grunt. At lunch she just pointed to the chips instead of asking, which the dinner lady did not look too pleased about but considering the way Katie looked she let it go. She walked off and sat down in the far corner of the cafeteria alone and started to eat her lunch. The odd person would sit in front of her but when she gave them the "What the hell do you think you are doing?" stare, they all backed away sheepishly. That was until Grace came along.

"Geez Kate, you look like hell!" Katie shot her the look but Grace did not budge, finally she gave up.

"Well thanks Grace, you look great too!" The sarcasm was dripping from her words.

"Why are you acting like this, it's…"

"Don't tell me, weird?"

"No! Stupid!"

"What?"

"You've never been like this over a girl before, why start now?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" She got up to leave but Grace grabbed her arm.

"Just talk to her Katie, that's all I'm asking." Katie shrugged out of the contact and exited the cafeteria. _'Maybe Grace is right'_ She walked off in search of Jessie hoping to find her before the end of lunch. She looked everywhere, the only placed left was the library. She saw Jessie in a far corner out of the way of everyone else, reading a book alone. _'She looks so peaceful'_ Katie decided she would take the safer option and walk up behind Jessie so she would not be able to see her.

"Is this seat taken?" Katie asked.

"No, it's fine." Jessie was so engrossed in her book she was reading that she did not even look. However she thought the voice sounded familiar. Katie sat down and was about to start talking when Jessie beat her to it.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were gonna ta…Katie?" Jessie said finally looking up.

"Jessie."

'_Oh crap! What do I do?'_ Jessie thought to herself. She had no ideas how to get out of this.

"Do you always sneak up on people?" She attempted to lighten the atmosphere.

"Well I didn't want you to run away again did I?" Okay so Jessie attempted had severely failed.

"I'm sorry?"

"Is that an apology or are you just acting confused?" Jessie just sat there and remained silent hoping she would not have to answer that. Finally Katie grew tired of waiting.

"Jess, I know you saw me yesterday."

"Oh, that, I'm sorry I left my cell in my English class." Katie didn't buy the excuse but she didn't want to cause a scene, what with them being in a library, and besides Jessie was actually talking to her so she was feeling better anyway.

"Right…okay, um did you maybe wanna go grab a drink later?" Katie's question was filled with hope.

'Can I go? How can I say no, she looks so adorable. NO! This is wrong, but I can be friends with her, can't I?'

"Um, yeah okay, I'll um meet you by my locker after school okay?"

"Yeah, great!" Katie tried to not sound too happy, bless her, she tried.

"Okay then." Jessie could not help but giggle at her FRIENDS excitement. 'Why is she so excited? Oh who cares?"

The girls went their separate ways after saying goodbye as they had classes on different sides of the campus, but they were both looking forward to their meeting after school.

--­-­-­-

At the coffee shop, after Katie ordered a hot chocolate and Jessie ordered a milky coffee, they sat down at the same table as last time.

"Déjà vu? Katie giggled.

"Yeah just a bit." Jessie joined in laughing. They sat there talking about anything that popped into their minds and even though both girls wanted more from their friendship, neither girl could bring themselves to make the first move for the same reasons, one: Jessie was dating Tad, and two: they didn't know if the other girl felt the same. They were in the shop for hours, literally. It reached the point where they did not want to talk anymore, but they did not want to leave each other's presence either so they just sat there in silence, a comfortable silence. _'This isn't as bad as I thought it would be, we can just be friends, it won't be that hard!'_ The girl's thoughts mirrored each other's but were suddenly interrupted at the sound of Jessie phone ringing…again. Katie couldn't help but giggled and Jessie realised why. _'It really is like Déjà vu, there's been a lot of that recently.'_ Jessie thought before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jessie, just phoning to let you know that your tea will be ready in half an hour, so you better head home now." It was her father, he would always inform her of when her tea was going to be ready so she would not miss it if she were out of the house.

"Oh thanks Dad, I'm on my way!"

"Okay hunny, oh and say hi to Tad for me." Rick assumed that Jessie was with Tad after all she was dating him. _'Young love!'_ he thought.

'_Oh Tad, I forgot about him! Katie always has that effect on me.' _Jessie thought to herself. "Oh Dad, I'm not with Tad." Once again Katie frowned upon hearing that name.

"Well where are you then sweetie?"

"I'm at the coffee house with a friend."

"And who's this friend?" He wasn't being protective, he was just curious.

"Katie Dad, her name is Katie." Hearing her name being mentioned, Katie looked up and smiled.

"Okay then hunny, just make sure you're home for tea. Bye."

"Bye Dad!" She giggled at her father, he was such a sweet man.

"Guess you have to go then." Katie started.

"Yeah sorry, I didn't realise it was so late."

"It's okay, me neither. Lets go!" The girls paid and left. Ten minutes later Katie pulled up outside the Manning-Sammler residence.

"Well goodnight Katie."

"Night Jess." Jess went to leave but she turned around and kissed Katie on the cheek.

"I had fun!" She slowly removed herself from the car and walked to the door. She turned around and waved goodbye before going inside. _'So what's the harm in a little flirting? It was just a friendly gesture!'_

Jessie thought to herself as she shut the door. Katie drove off slowly with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't help but keep looking back in the side mirrors as she was driving. Both girls were considerably happier than they had been all day.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Confessions of an Imaginary Friend 

It had bee several weeks since that sweet goodbye between the two girls and they had remained very close. But I'm sure both girls would agree, not close enough. They had become attached at the hip, as the phrase goes. Every day they would meet each other before class, at break, at lunch and most days after school as well. Not to mention they would talk on the phone almost every night. Grace could not understand how two people who spend so much time together during the day, could still find stuff to talk about on the phone at night. Anyway the girls kept doing, what could only be described by Katie as 'meaningless flirting'. At first she thought maybe it could be more than that, and that Jessie actually liked her, but then she remembered that Jessie had Tad. He complicated everything, she just wanted him out of the picture, so did Jessie for that matter but she still could not bring herself to do anything about it. Katie became confused with the mixed signals she was receiving from Jessie but she dismissed it simply by assuming that Jessie acted this close with all her friends, how wrong she was.

At present everyone was talking about the upcoming Gay-Straight Alliance dance at the end of the year. Deep down inside Katie wanted to ask Jessie to it, but she knew she could never, and it hurt her to even think about it. Secretly Jessie wished for the same thing, after all it would be the perfect chance for them to progress, considering its whole purpose is to remove discrimination. However neither Katie nor Jessie could bring themselves to make a move still. Katie decided she would just have to step back and try to put her feelings aside, get used to the fact Jessie was straight and that she was with Tad.

It was about the time of their nightly phone call and tonight it just happened to be Katie's turn to call Jessie. The phone started to ring, which resulted in a very happy Jessie answering the phone with a big smile.

"Hey you!"

"Hey honey, well nice to see you're pleased that I called."

"Oh, hey Tad." '_What's he doing calling me, Katie's probably trying.'_

"So I was thinking that I could pick you up tomorrow, I kinda wanted to talk, you know, about the dance."

"Oh…um sure, okay." Jessie was reluctant, she really did not want to have that talk, she did not want to go with Tad to the dance, she wanted to go with Katie.

"Cool so I'll pick you up?"

"Yeah, um, I've gotta go cause I'm expecting a call but, thanks for calling."

"Okay then. I love you!"

"Yeah, love you too." She quickly hung up before any more conversation could develop. She did not realise she left Tad wandering who Jessie was waiting to talk to, as her greeting at the start of their conversation was obviously not intended for him.

The phone rang again in Jessie's hand and this time she answered more carefully.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" A bright and cheerful voice responded on the other end of the line.

"Hey! I was waiting for you to call." Jessie relaxed back on her bed.

"Well I tried calling before but the line was busy."

"Yeah, sorry Tad called."

"Oh…what did he want?"

"He said he wants to talk to me about the dance. I can't imagine what he wants to ask me can you?" The sarcasm was evident her voice.

"Hmm…I wonder." Katie was even less enthusiastic than Jessie. They both shared a short silence. Jessie decided to use this opportunity to see if Katie was going to the dance with anyone, as she was obviously going to avoid going to the dance with Tad.

"So…are you going with anyone?"

"Oh me, I don't know!" It was true she did not know, I mean she could go with anyone she wanted, but that is the thing, the person she wanted to go with would not want to go with her. Well at least that was what she thought.

"You mean the infamous Katie Singer doesn't have a date?"

"Shut up, you make it sound like it's shocking news."

"It is! I mean why wouldn't you have a date! Wait…what have you done now!" Jessie giggled.

"I haven't done anything! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I just hadn't asked anyone?"

"No, actually I didn't! But c'mon there's gotta be someone you're interested in, right?"

"Yeah." Katie said hesitantly. Jessie's face dropped, she was not expecting that. '_She never mentioned anyone before.'_ Little did she know Katie actually meant her.

"Singer, you been holding out on me, tell me!" Jessie tried to remain calm and normal.

"Oh…um," '_Shit Singer, think!' _"There's um, someone new in my English class, she seems…nice." Katie finished lamely. Listening to the conversation made Jessie's heart sink. '_So she is gay then. Who's this girl? Why does Katie like and not me!'_

"What's HER name?" Jessie was finding it hard to seem supportive.

"Danni, Danni Stewart, she's really pretty." It was good that they were talking on the phone because Jessie would not be able to cope with the pressure of acting normal. She had had just about enough of the conversation and wished that she had never started it in the first place.

"So, I better go, you know I need to get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah…of course! Bye."

"Goodnight Jess." The girls shared another short silence before hanging up. Jessie laid back in her bed thinking about Katie and started to wander what was so special about this Danni girl. Katie, however, was thinking how she was supposed to talk to Danni. She really did seem nice, although they had never spoken, and she was pretty. Maybe she was just the person to help remove the feelings she had for Jessie. Both girls had a restless night thinking about each other in their dreams.

In the morning Jessie had a lift to school with Tad. Once in the parking lot he went to start the talk that Jessie had been dreading ever since stepping in the car. Before he could start though, Jessie cut him off.

"Look, I know I said we could talk this morning but I completely forget that I said I'd help Miss Peters set out the tables for the test this morning. Is there any chance I can take a rain check?" She felt bad about lying but it was something she had to do.

"Um…yeah I guess, I'll meet you later then?"

"Thank you!" She went to leave but Tad pulled her in for a kiss. A kiss that Katie saw from the main entrance. She had seen them pull up and decided to wait for Jessie outside today, as the weather was nice, however she did not want to see that. She felt like she had just been shot or something. Getting over Jessie was going to be harder than she thought. _'Right, that's it, Danni Stewart, here I come." _She turned around and went straight to her English class. Jessie finally walked through the doors at the entrance expecting to see Katie just around the corner by her locker, but this morning she was not there. She walked to the end of the hall to own locker to see if she was standing there but again no luck there either. _'That's weird, maybe she's just late!' _Jessie thought as she walked off to her first lesson.

Katie walked into her English class only to find Danni sitting by herself at a table near the front. _'Perfect'_ She thought. She strolled over, sat down in the unoccupied chair, removed her books from her bag and sat there tapping the table as if waiting for the lesson to begin. All this was to get the blonde's full attention, and it worked. Danni sat there with a very confused look on her face. The lesson was not due to start for another 5, 10 minutes or so. There were some other people in the room but they were sat around on the tables and chairs talking amongst themselves. Katie decided to play it cool, she turned her gaze towards Danni and with a nod she greeted her.

"Hey!" She waited for a reply from the other girl.

"Hi!" She seemed a bit shocked at the girls' sudden appearance. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude by this but, why are you sitting there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you saving the seat for someone else?" Katie knew she wasn't. Danni let out a little giggle.

"No, it's just, well I guess I was just wondering why you decided to sit next to me of all people."

"Oh okay, well can you keep a secret? She started to lean in for emphasis.

"Yes!" Danni also started to lean in, she was very intrigued by this girl.

"Well, I'm sitting here because you're the only person who can see me." She finished with a smirk, which of course Danni could not see as Katie was still lingering by her ear. Shivers went down Danni's spine as she felt Katie's breath on her neck. When she finally came round to her senses she playfully shoved Katie back upright.

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Are you telling me you've never heard of imaginary friends?"

"Oh, I've heard of them…I just don't believe in them." Danni smiled.

"Okay, um…ouch!" Katie mocked hurt.

"Nice try!"

"Look, I know you're a bit too old to have an imaginary friend, but the situation fits. You're in a new situation and you need a coping mechanism, so the bosses sent me in!" Katie was finding it hard to make this up on the spot.

"You expect me to believe that!" Danni said still smiling. '_The girl may talk a load of crap but at least she's funny!_' Katie would have given up then and there, however she saw Sarah walking through the door and knew she could use it to her advantage. She knew Sarah would still be ignoring her and that she would have to walk past them to get to her seat.

"I'm not joking! Right watch this!" She turned around and looked in Sarah's direction.

"Hey!" She called out to Sarah, and surprise surprise Sarah completely ignored her. Danni swung around after watching the scene and gave Katie a look of shock and confusion. Katie tried so hard not to laugh as it would completely end the joke but it was no use.

"Oh, I wanted to keep a straight face," Katie began whilst laughing, "I'm sorry but if you could have seen your expression, priceless." Katie finished laughing even harder.

"But she just, how did, huh?"

"Don't tell me you actually fell for that! We just have a bad history that's all."

"I didn't fall for it!"

"Yeah, okay!" Both girls started laughing, it was after all such a stupid joke, but at least it got the conversation flowing.

"That was so unfair!" The girls continued laughing.

"I'm Katie by the way."

"I'm Danni. So who was that girl then? And what did you do to deserve that?"

"Oh that would be the 'ex' that I recently stopped talking to." This time Danni had a surprised look on her face and remained quiet. After a few seconds Katie spoke up.

"Okay then, too soon to play the gay card I take it." Danni finally snapped out of it.

"Oh, no, No! I was just surprised that's all. I mean you're stunning and I guess I just pictured you as the typical popular high school girl, you know, beautiful, smart, and I don't know dating the head jock or something." _'She thinks I'm beautiful.' _Katie focused on that part until she remembered what Danni said at the end.

"Okay, um…euw!"

"Sorry that's just what I thought."

"Well then I guess it's good to know that first impressions don't really count. So you're not bothered about me being gay then?"

"No of course not, why would I be? I mean I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I was!"

"Wait…you're…" Danni simply nodded her head.

"Oh, okay, cool!" Katie added.

"So, listen I'm sorry about the jock thing." Danni giggled.

"It's ok, you didn't know me."

"Well if you think about I still don't know you." This made Katie look up, _'Is she flirting with me?'_

"Well maybe we should do something about that." Katie smiled which Danni returned.

"Maybe we should!"

Mr Dimitri finally walked into class and started the lesson immediately. Both girls sat there smiling whilst doing their work for the rest of the lesson. At the end of the lesson Dimitri finished up and everyone started packing their things away and began flowing out of the room. Danni and Katie continued with their conversation as they walked out the class. It appeared they both had free together this period anyway.

"So you moved here from LA? Why?" Katie asked.

"Well my parents split and my mum decided that she wanted to get away from her old life and, well seeing as I didn't really get on well with my dad, I moved with her."

"Oh, sorry to here about your parents. I don't really get on with either of my parents, well not since I came out anyway. I guess you could say they were a little disappointed."

"Yeah well my mum doesn't know about me yet so I haven't had to deal with that!"

"Well I'm sure it'll be fine when you do talk to her."

"Well your experience hasn't exactly given me the confidence."

"Well the Singer's are known for being a little different!" Katie giggled.

"A little?" It looked like they were back to the flirting.

"Oh, ha ha! I'll have you know I'm hurt by your words." She placed a hand on her chest for emphasis.

"I'll tell you what I'll buy you a drink to make up for it!" Danni offered and hoped she wouldn't be turned down.

"Okay then!" Katie smiled. She was really starting to like Danni.

"It's a date!" She grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her off towards the parking lot. In the distance Jessie saw the whole scene and how both girls were laughing and seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Needless to say she was extremely jealous. _'What? This can't be happening, this is not what was supposed to happen!'_ She slowly walked off to her next lesson, which she was already late for but at that moment all she could think of was Katie.


End file.
